


Cartoline dal mondo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sovrano marziano [2]
Category: John Carter (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: John Carter si prepara a dare inizio al suo piano.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 17. CartolinaNumero parole: 101.





	Cartoline dal mondo

Cartoline dal mondo

John sistemò la cartolina sulla mappa, fermandola con una puntina in metallo. Sospirò pesantemente, guardando la ramificazione dei fili vermigli di lana.

< Presto mio nipote sarà qui e il mio piano comincerà.

Ho dovuto vagare per tutta Marte per riuscire a tornare sulla Terra, ed ho fallito con gioia, trovando l’amore.

Ora sono anni che vago per la Terra e non posso permettermi di fallire, se voglio rivedere la mia regina.

Attendimi Marte. ‘Virginia’ tornerà anche se tutti sono contrari > pensò. Osservò l’immagine in bianco e nero della cartolina, riportava l’immagine di una piramide in pietra ricoperta di simboli.

[101].


End file.
